


Zwariowałeś

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iitiiswwhatiitiis: hej ;) chciałabym prompta;) zainspirowanego truly madly deeply, może być Larry:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwariowałeś

Am I asleep am I awake or somewhere in between  
I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine

Jego powieki zaczęły drgać, by po chwili odsłonić piękne zielone tęczówki, przywodzące na myśl soczystą zieleń trawy. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ostatecznie jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na drobnym szatynie, który spał wtulony w jego ciało, a ich nogi były ze sobą splątane. Jego niesamowite, błękitne tęczówki były ukryte pod powiekami, różowe, wąskie usta lekko rozchylone, a włosy roztrzepane na całej poduszce. Wyglądał naprawdę pięknie. Harry czasami miał wrażenie, że śni. Bo jak to możliwe by ktoś taki jak Louis zainteresował się właśnie nim. Przecież szatyn mógł mieć każdego, często przyłapywał różnych facetów jak pożerają wzrokiem jego chłopaka. Wielu z nich było naprawdę bardzo przystojnych, jednak jedynym, którego chciał Tommo był on, Harry Styles.

Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this  
I’m just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world

Powoli wysunął się z pod starszego chłopaka i zakładając czyste bokserki skierował się do kuchni. Postawił wodę na herbatę i wziął się za przygotowywanie śniadania.W jego wspomnieniach pojawił się pierwszy dzień, kiedy się poznali. Doskonale pamiętał jak przeprowadził się do Londynu i w pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły wpadł na Louisa, niszcząc jego projekt na fizykę. W ramach przeprosin zaproponował mu pomoc w naprawieniu tego i zaprosił na gorącą czekoladę. Szatyn urzekł go od pierwszej chwili, kiedy na niego spojrzał. Pamiętał jak wpatrywał się w niego marząc, aby móc się do niego przytulić, aby móc go pocałować. Spędził wiele bezsennych nocy marząc o Louisie. Rozmyślał jakby to było, być w tym momencie z chłopakiem w jego łóżku. Pamiętał moment, kiedy jego marzenia zaczęły się ziszczać. To był jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w jego życiu. W końcu wziął się na odwagę, by wyznać Tommo swoje uczucia, a ten składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, powiedział, że też się w nim zakochał.Od tego dnia minęły 4 lata. Ukończyli szkołę, poszli na studia, znaleźli pracę i wynajęli wspólne mieszkanie. To były 4 najcudowniejsze lata jego życia, ponieważ był w nich obecny Lou. I pomimo tych 4 lata zastanawiał się jak komuś takiemu jak on udało się zdobyć serce Louisa Tomlinsona.

Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you’ll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you  
Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed  
And wake you up with all the words that I still haven’t said  
And tender touches just to show you how I feel  
Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal

Wszedł do sypialni trzymając w dłoniach tacę z ich śniadaniem. Spojrzał na łóżko, gdzie jego ukochany dalej spał. Postawił tackę na stoliku nocnym i zajął miejsce obok szatyna.  
\- Lou, skarbie – jego głos był delikatny.  
Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku chłopaka odgarniając z jego czoła grzywkę.  
\- Kochanie wstawaj – nachylił się nad nim, składając czułe pocałunku na jego policzku, powoli kierując się w stronę ust.  
Szatyn zaczął się wiercić, a z jego ust wydobywały się niezrozumiałe mruknięcia. Po chwili jego powieki zatrzepotały, by odsłonić błękitne tęczówki.  
\- Dzień dobry Boo – złożył pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Mmmm…taką pobudkę to jak mogę mieć codziennie – jego głos był zachrypnięty.  
Owinął ramiona dookoła szyi loczka, przyciągając go do ponownego pocałunku.  
\- Zrobiłem śniadanie – oznajmił Harry, przenosząc tacę z szafki nocnej na łóżko.  
\- Kocham cię – sięgnął po kubek z jego ulubioną herbatą – Wiesz jak mnie uszczęśliwić – posłał mu zaspany, ale uroczy uśmiech.

Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
I’ll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
‘Cause here’s the tragic truth, if you don’t feel the same  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name

Harry przypatrywał się Louisowi. Wyglądał tak cholernie urocza, a jednocześnie gorąco. Jego karmelowe włosy był roztrzepane. Oczy lekko przymknięte i zaspane. Na policzkach miał lekkie rumieńce od snu. W obu dłoniach trzymał kubek z niedźwiadkami.  
Styles nie mógł się powstrzymać więc sięgnął po komórkę i zrobił zdjęcie szatynowi, który zatracony we własnych myślach nie zauważył tego, ustawiając je jako tapetę.  
Tak bardzo mocno był zakochany w Louisie i nie wyobrażał sobie, że on kiedyś mógłby od niego odejść. Jego życie prawdopodobnie by się wtedy skończyło.

Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you’ll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you

I hope I’m not a casualty  
I hope you won’t get up and leave  
Might not mean that much to you  
But to me it’s everything  
Everything

Piękna pogoda zachęcała, aby spędzać czas na zewnątrz. Ludzie chętnie wychodzili na spacery pikniki lub urządzali grilla. To właśnie zorganizowali przyjaciele Louisa i Harry’ego. Znajdowali się teraz na dachu, kamienicy, w której mieszkali Zayn, Niall i Liam. W powietrzu unosił się zapach pieczonych potraw, a w tle leciała cicha muzyka, którą i tak zagłuszał gwar rozmów.  
Harry wdrapał się na murek, za którym znajdowała się przepaść. Zaczął machać rękoma i krzyczeć, aby wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę. Kiedy w końcu to nastąpiło i zapadła cisza, wyszukał w tłumie tej jednej osoby.  
\- Słuchajcie, chciałem powiedzieć, że jestem prawdziwie, bezrozumnie, głęboko. do granic możliwości, kompletnie zatracony w tym oto mężczyźnie – wskazał palcem na Louisa – Boo tak bardzo cię kocham, że to czasami aż boli. Nie raz mam wrażenie, że to wszystko to tylko piękny sen i obudzę się bez ciebie przy moim boku. Nie wiem ile dla ciebie znaczę, mam nadzieję, że tyle co ty dla mnie. Ponieważ ty znaczysz dla mnie wszystko i nie potrafiłbym żyć, gdybyś ode mnie odszedł. Dlatego – sięgnął do kieszeni, aby coś wyciągnąć.  
Zachwiał się, stracił równowagę i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować Harry przechylił się i zaczął spadać.  
Louis czuł jak jego serce się zatrzymuje, żołądek się skręca, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy. Przecież to nie możliwe, to nie może się tak skończyć. Szybko przebił się przez tłum podbiegając do murka i spojrzał w dół. Jednak nie spodziewał się tego co tam zobaczył. Czuł jak spada mu kamień z serca, a łzy ulgi i szczęścia wpływają po policzkach.  
Harry, cały i zdrowy leżał na środku wielkiej trampoliny ( dop. aut. nie wiem jak to nazwać, chodzi mi o to co rozkłada się, kiedy ktoś chce skoczyć z budynku). W wyciągniętych dłoniach trzymał otwarte małe pudełeczko, w którym jak domyślił się Louis znajdował się pierścionek.  
Dookoła rozłożone były kartki tworzące napis „Wyjdziesz za mnie?”.  
\- Zwariowałeś! – krzyknął Louis.  
\- Tylko z miłości do ciebie! – odkrzyknął – To jak będzie z odpowiedzią.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, że tak, ale obiecaj mi, że już więcej mnie tak nie nastraszysz!  
\- Przysięgam, nigdy więcej!  
Po chwili Harry z powrotem znalazł się na dachu, zakładając pierścionek na palec Louisa i czule całując. A ludzie dookoła głośno wiwatowali.

Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you’ll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love (in love)  
With you (with you)  
In love (in love)  
With you (with you)  
In love (in love)  
With you (with you)

With you


End file.
